


Capture What?

by beatingthumpthump



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Capture the Flag, Demigods AU, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is an Apollo baby okay I will fight you on this, Malec AU, Malec Week 2017, PJO AU, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatingthumpthump/pseuds/beatingthumpthump
Summary: For Malec Week 2017Prompt:Greek Mythology(Except, it's become a Camp Half-Blood AU instead.)





	Capture What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,yes, it's been a while.  
> Paper Hearts is on an indefinite hiatus.  
> Till then,here,have this.  
> Constructively criticise,check me out on Tumblr(alec-dark-wood and/or beating-thump-thump),show some well-deserved love for my beta,eat some ice-cream.
> 
> Spread the love,y'all!

Alec's conscious of a mounting excitement as he outlines the strategy.

It’s the first Capture the Flag they’re having in months and he’s so damn excited. The Hades cabin needs to win. Not to make their father proud or anything, they’re under no illusions about his interest or lack thereof in their life at camp.

But because Alec refuses to be beaten by Magnus again.

The last time they played,the Apollo cabin won and Magnus wouldn’t shut up about it for a week.

(Little inconvenient when you’re making out with your boyfriend and he pulls away to whisper _We beat you_ in your ear.)

And Alec _hates_ losing to Magnus.

Even if Magnus celebrating by dancing around the Apollo cabin is honest to god the most adorable thing Alec's ever seen in his life.

So yes, they’re competitive and Alec wants to gloat so he’s bringing his A-game this time.

(He managed to get the Zeus cabin in his team by emotionally blackmailing Lydia and also got Hecate on his side because Clary owes him some favours.)

There are a few minutes left for the horn to blow and for the teams to begin and everyone’s strapping on their weapons and making last minute checks when Magnus walks into the cabin.

Jace immediately slams a shield on top of the map spread out on the table effectively hiding it and a hush falls on the crowd.

Magnus smirks.

It’s infuriating and Alec wants to punch it off of his face.

(Or,you know,kiss it.)

Magnus leans nonchalantly against the doorway and says,”Don’t bother,Jace.I don’t need to see the map. The Apollo cabin can bust your sorry asses regardless of how many big three babies you have,however well thought your plan is and whatever be the extent of hotness of your leader.”

At the last line,he drops a wink at Alec that’s positively devilish and Alec fights to retain his stoic face.

(He may have given a tiny smile,but Lydia soon put an end to that by elbowing him in the ribs.)

Izzy gives a small grin. “Ah,the Apollo cabin.Are you going to try the same tactic again?Because isn’t that what you do?Rely on things like distractions instead of actual fighting skills?”

A chorus of _ooh'_ s goes across the room.

However,if they expected Magnus to back down at that,they were sorely mistaken.

He pushes himself off the wall and,looking straight at Alec,says, ”Well,your leader definitely wouldn’t mind.”

Alec knows what Magnus is doing. He isn’t going to fall for it,though.

It’s such a typical Apollo move that Alec has to laugh.

“You can try to distract me,but it isn’t going to work.”

Magnus says,”So you _aren’t_ going to be thinking about that day in the bushes?”

Alec isn’t ruffled easily but this definitely brings a slight blush to his face.

He agrees one hundred percent with Lydia's sentiment of _Too much information,Magnus_ and as he’s about to say as much,Jace demands, ”Did you come here for this?To fluster Alec so he won’t play properly?”

Magnus has an offended look on his face that’s much too exaggerated to be genuine when he says,”I’m _hurt_. Genuinely.Whatever happened to brotherhood and fair competition I resent the accusation.Hones-“

Izzy cuts in with an exasperated sigh. “Cut the crap,Magnus.What do you want?”

Magnus replies,”Why,to wish you all the best,of course!”

With that and one last wink in Alec's direction(no,he didn’t blush,shut up) he’s out the door.

A bugle rings out in the distance and soon,the cabin's slowly filtering outside as everyone goes to take their posts.

Alec's about to follow Jace out when he’s pulled back inside. He whips around and sees Lydia staring at him,arms crossed,foot tapping,lips pursed.

“You better not fuck this up,” she says,having never been one to mince words.

(It’s her frankness that drew Alec to her in the first place,all those years ago.)

Alec gives a confident grin. “Don’t worry,I got this.”

Lydia’s voice is almost menacing when she says,”I definitely hope so.”

Alec feels like rubbing his palms together and giving a maniacal laugh because _the_ _look on Magnus's face._  

He walks out of the cabin,while making sure he has his quiver. Magnus Bane doesn’t know what’s coming at him.

.

“I don’t believe it.”

Alec's shocked.

Everything is vague and blurry and _what just_ _happened_?

He knows he’s in the Apollo cabin and he knows how he got there (the perks of dating an Apollo baby include healing in the cabin instead of the infirmary) but he hasn’t been able to register it.

He’s about to say,”I don’t believe it,” again, possibly with more shock,when the door of the cabin swings open as if a Pegasus just stormed in, admitting a _very_ pissed Lydia.

Alec knows that for however long they’ve been best friends,this is going to be a hard one to get out of.

Lydia's eyes immediately move to Magnus's bed,where Alec's lying with his left arm in a cast,and when she finds him,Alec can clarify that there are flames spewing from her eyes.

Before Alec can explain(although,he doesn’t exactly have an explanation ready) Lydia’s walking towards him, terrifying in her calmness.

With each step she takes,she utters a word in the same soft petrifying voice.

“What.”

“The.”

“ _Fuck_.”

She’s a step away from his bed now and as she’s been coming closer, he’s been pulling his sheets higher,with a tiny hope that maybe the Gods will take pity on him and orange colour cotton bedding will be an effective shield against whatever harm Lydia’s going to inflict on him.

He’s about to scream for Magnus(it would have been an embarrassingly high-pitched scream too) when his saviour's head emerges from the medicine cabinet near the bed.

“Please stay away from my patient, he is in shock and requires some therapy.”

Alec really doesn’t think this is a good time to be joking and the fuming lady in front of him evidently agrees because as soon as Magnus says this,her head whips in his direction,as though she’s just noticing him.

And _ooh boy_ ,if she was going to behead Alec, she looks like she’s going to downright throw Magnus to hellhounds.

“ _You_ ,” she bites off.

Her distaste at the moment for Magnus is pronounced and makes Alec wince.

Magnus,however,just looks bemused. He swivels his head slowly,this side and that and pointing at himself nonchalantly says,”Me?”

Lydia's now walking towards him and says,”Yes,you.”

Magnus doesn’t look even a little scared when he says with a bright smile,”Ah,me!”

This seems to be the last straw for Lydia and she’s now vaulting over a bed in her urgency to get to Magnus, probably to rip his intestines out.

In a matter of moments,Alec's out of his bed and is holding back a frantically struggling Lydia in his right arm as she tries to escape.

“No-Lydia-stop-oh my god, calm down- _stop flailing your hands, woman, you’re going to decapitate me-_ listen,it wasn’t his fault.”

At that last one,Lydia goes deathly still.

Alec realises his mistake and he’s about to try and do some damage control (how,he does not know) when he’s saved from the ordeal by a 13 year old Zeus camper sticking her head into the cabin and saying in a rather amused voice,”Lydia, Chiron wants to talk to you.”

Alec lets Lydia go warily and for a second,Lydia looks like she might murder Alec again.

(And then,she looks like she might murder Magnus,because he just _has_ to open his mouth and go,”Can’t keep Chiron waiting now,can we?”)

(Magnus has never been one for self-preservation.)

However,with one last murderous glare at Magnus and Alec,she storms out the door with a “This isn’t over.”

(Magnus waves and replies with a “Toodle-oo! Have a good time talking to Chiron!”)

After all the recent drama,Alec finds it easier to snap back to his usual state of mind and it slowly starts sinking in that they lost.

They _lost_.

To the _Apollo_ cabin.

_Again_.

Probably because of him.

He sits down on the nearest bed.

Magnus walks over and sits next to him.

He has a shit-eating grin on his face and _ugh_.

“A little down in the dumps today, are we?I wonder why.”

Alec gives a noncommittal grunt.

He knows that regardless of what he says, Magnus is just beginning and the gloating won’t end anytime soon.

His uncommunicative response,as expected, doesn’t prove a deterrent to Magnus who, now taking Alec's unresponsive hand in his own,says, “Talk to me.Is it because you lost in today’s Capture the flag game against my cabin that you really, really wanted to win because you lost to us last time too?”

Alec's ears are burning and he knows the worst bit is yet to come.

The retelling in glorious technicolour, as such.

Magnus now has his head on Alec's shoulder and is running his back in a mock-soothing manner as he says, “Are you sad because you tried tricking me to win this time but it backfired and we won again?”

Magnus gives an obligatory pause and continues,”Is it making you upset to think about how you pulled me into the bushes when I was literally steps away from your flag and how you started making out with me to distract me?”

Here,Magnus gets up,brings a tissue box and hands it to Alec.

(He’s always been one for dramatics.)

He returns to his previous position and resumes,”Does it pain you to think about the fact that you got so carried away with my amazing mouth that you didn’t notice a branch behind you and ended up tripping over it and fell on your arm,injuring it,leaving the coast clear for me to waltz over to the flag and get it? Does it? Huh?”

This bit,Alec feels,requires some clarification. “You got carried away too!”

Magnus scoffs. “Psh.Nothing of the sort.You were practically trying to rip my mouth off.”

Alec replies indignantly,”You were trying to undo my _belt_.”

Here,Magnus decides to do away with all pretenses and gives way to his so far inner joy.

In a matter of seconds, he’s bounded up from the bed with a “Well,guess what,it doesn’t matter,because we won!”

This is followed by Magnus sticking out his tongue at Alec and _god_ he can’t even roll his eyes because it’s so damn _cute_.

He tries to be pissed but as Magnus starts his victory dance,Alec knows he’s fighting a losing battle and thinks that maybe he can be pissed later and just enjoy his adorable boyfriend for now.

(He’s so whipped.)


End file.
